1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used in the construction industry in connection with hoses through which air flows to operate machinery under pressure. The most common example is an air gun which is used to drive nails in for instance a roofing project. A contractor uses an air gun to apply shingles to a roof. The air hose is connected to the gun and under pressure from an air pressure generator located on the ground. The hose accumulates on the roof and must be moved by the contractors. Often the contractors must place the air gun on the roof and due to the force of gravity magnified by the weight and pressure within the hose it may slip off the roof. To assist in holding the hose on the roof and in preventing the air gun from sliding down the roof the inventor has designed an Air Hose Holder which consists of specific apparatus which may be temporarily installed on the roof with nails and which will adjust to hold any diameter hose.
An object of the invention is to assist contractors in working with hoses which are held under pressure for a particular purpose, for instance, to operate an air gun to drive nails into the surface of a roof.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily manufactured device to increase the safety of contractors as they are using hoses on an uneven surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide a kit composed of the devise and an air gun and the hose to be used with the air gun and the device.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
The invention consists of a bracket which is constructed of a horizontal base and a vertical support portion having various apertures through which an air hose will be secured such that an individual may use the support to direct and hold the hose in a determined position and to bear some of the weight of the hose so as to decrease the weight borne by the contractor in moving the hose from one location to another on an uneven surface such as a roof. The invention includes of an adjustable slip latch which defines the aperture through which the air hose is engaged and against which the air hose is secured.